Little moments
by moonkid3734
Summary: True love is not always the big Romantic things. Sometimes its the little moments. EB
1. mating socks

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well Let me explain a little bit about my story little moments, well this story is just moments in the book. There is no set timeline. But most of the chapters will take place between twilight and new moon. If that is not the case I will tell you before the chapter! **

**I do not own Twilight or new moon. If I did I would be one happy , but sadly I don't.**

**Thanks, **

Moonkid3734 

Bpov.

Charlie really needs to learn how to mate socks. I had been sitting in the middle of the laundry room for about 20 minutes mating the endless pile of socks.

Ever since I had been back from phoenix, I had been avoiding the sock pile. My mind had been on a certain vampire.

And it was on that rainy Saturday that I headed towards the laundry room; ready to face the endless pile of socks.

Charlie had been called into work and Edward had went on a "hunting trip" fro the weekend. So I had the entire day to myself.

Today was gong to be my lazy day. I was sitting on the floor in a brown tank top and a pair of light blue pajamas bottoms. My hair was put into a bun but there were a couple of hairs that were falling out.

Then out of the blue I heard knocking at the door. I was kinda surprised, Charlie would have just come in, Edward was hunting, and all the other Cullen's were with him. And Jessica was spending the day with Mike. So who could it be? Maybe it was Billy, Charlie might have called him and asked him to come check on me.

Quickly getting up I walked towards the front door. Then opening the door I looked and saw my angel.

Edward was standing there with a sheepish smile. He was so beautiful. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark button up shirt. There were a few raindrops in his hair making him all the more beautiful. I looked at his face saving the best for last. His eyes. They could have made me melt right there.

"Hello Beautiful" my angel said in his low voice.

I quickly smiled at him and held my hand out, at which point Edward found mine and or fingers intertwined. The way things should be, forever.

As we walked into the house I could not help but ask, "So why are you home so early?"

Edward glanced at me and then said, "I was annoying my family so much that they decided that after I had gotten my fill they sent me back to Forks and stop annoying them.

"Oh by the way, nice outfit." He said looking me up and down. I quickly sent a glare his way.

I guilded him towards the laundry room. Then quickly sat down next to the pile of socks.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward asked with one raised eyebrow.

"I'm mating socks," I said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Edward sat down next to me and started mating socks as well.

We sat talking about mindless things for about 10 minutes and then an idea popped into my head.

I glanced towards Edward. He was in the middle of trying to figure out which sock matched the one he was trying to mate.

I then grabbed a pair of socks and then chucked at his head. He did not even look over as he caught the socks.

"Bella, you know that I will win this little game of yours." He said still not looking up.

"Oh your on vampire boy." I said grabbing 2 more socks at throwing them at him.

And I was quick shocked when a sock hit my head.

"Its war now." I sad getting up and grabbing some more socks.

And so the sock war began.

At first the sock was only in the small laundry room but once I ran out of the laundry room the chase was on.

As we ran through the house throwing socks at each other. I was suddenly struck with an idea. I quickly ran into the closet in my bedroom.

Edward slowed a little walking carefully toward my closet and then I grabbed him and he allowed me to pull him into the closet with me.

"Ha, I've caught you." I said very prideful.

"Now that you have caught me what are you going to do with me?" He asked with a smile.

"I'll do this" I said a then got on my tippy toes and our lips met. And at that moment I was truly happy.

When we broke apart our foreheads still touching I whispered. "You can go pick up all the socks."

A/N: Well there you have it! My first chapter. Sorry its so short. Please note that this is my first Twilight story and I still have a lot to learn. At the moment I don't have a Beta but I need one really bad. So if anyone would be willing I would be so grateful. Anyways I enjoy suggestions. And please feel free to be honest with me. (But I'm not so nice when people are rude. Comments like "your story suck." Or "this is crap." I think is very rude. So please be nice. Thank you very much for reading. And I hope to come out with another chapter soon.


	2. movie night

**A/N: Hello again! Well sorry this chapter has taken me so long to write. I've been away at camps. My life has just been a little crazy. And I was having issues coming up with ideas. Thank you all so much for saying such nice things about my first chapter, Mating socks. You guys are all very sweet! But I'm sure that you're all here for the story. Not to hear me rant.**

**I do not own Twilight, New moon, or eclipse. If I did I would have Edward hiding in my closet. But sadly I don't**

**Thanks,**

**Moonkid3734**

Bpov.

Edward had asked me to come watch movies at his house, tonight. I was really excited. I wondered what kind of movie that we would watch.

Pulling out of Charlie's driveway in my wonderful truck. I could not help but think about Edward and his family.

Pulling up to the Cullen's driveway I quickly got out of the car and headed towards the front door. I knocked on the door and not even 20 seconds later, Alice opened the door. Smiling she pulled me into the house.

Alice was almost dancing circles around me. I could only wish that I was that graceful.

"Your going to love the movie I picked." Alice said excitedly as Edward walked down the stairs and rolled his eyes at Alice.

"Don't blame me when you see the movie, Alice picked it." Edward said rolling his eyes at Alice again.

I quickly looked between brother and sister, wondering even more what the movie was.

Alice was trying to drag me into the room where the T.V was when Edward grabbed my hand and Alice quickly let go.

I looked up and smiled at him. His eyes light today. Mostly because he had gone hunting just last weekend.

He leaned down and kissed my mouth. When he leaned back but ask.

"What movie did Alice pick?"

"You have not even said hello to me, and your already bugging me about the movie." He said with a mock glare.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Edward." I said very monotone

"Hello Bella" he answered back just as monotone.

We both looked at each other with smiles.

As we walked into he living room I noticed that Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch. Alice was almost on Jasper lap. They were both staring at each other talking quietly with smiles on their faces. You could see how much they were in love

Edward led me towards the couch I noticed that there was a bowl of popcorn. I could not help but think that I was so lucky that I had such wonderful people around me. They even cared about the little things.

I must have been lost in my own train of thought because Edward was looking at me oddly with at raised eyebrow.

"Bella? Bella, are you listening?"

"What? Oh I'm listening." I said quickly.

Alice ripped her eyes from Jasper and looked at me/

"Are you ready to watch the movie? "She asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure." I said very unsure.

Jasper got up and put the DVD into the DVD player.

The movie started with creepy music. I picked up the popcorn and popped a few pieces into my mouth.

Alice had picked a scary movie! I happened to like most scary movies!

The movie was about monsters that looked like humans and then when they would gain the trust of a human they would eat them. The plot was kind of scary.

About ten minutes into the movie a monster popped out and I could not help but jump.

Edward looked down a me with a raised eyebrow.

That gave me and idea….

Every time when the monster would eat someone or pop out I would jump. Every time Edward would look down at me with a funny look.

At the part when the monster ate a little girl. I could not help but jump into Edward's lap. His arms wrapped around me. Edward could not help but smile.

Each time that something scary would happen I would snuggle closer to him.

Alice glanced at Edward and I and smiled. She had this planed all along.

The entire movie I kept snuggling closer and closer to Edward. And his smile got bigger and bigger.

By the time that the movie was over I was sitting on Edward's lap snuggling into this chest. Smelling his sweet scent.

After the movie was over Alice and Jasper when up to there room.

I was about to get up but Edward's arms wrapped tighter around mer.

"Edward, as much as I would love to stay like this forever, Charlie told me that I have to be home on time." I said sadly I could not help but wish that Edward would turn me so that we really could stay together forever.

I swear that Edward could read my minds at some moments. He got a sad look on his face.

Edward picked me up and then stood. My arms wrapped arms around his neck. He walked towards the door and set me down. But I help on tight to his neck. We were so close.

"Bella, you never stop amazing me. You're not scared of vampires. But some fake monster your terrified.

At that moment I smiled. Glad that he cold not read my mind. And then I kissed him

Alice and Jaspers room

"I'm kind of surprised that Bella got that scared." Alice said sitting on the couch of there room.

"Bella was not that scared. I could feel what she was feeling. She was not scared t all. She just wanted an excuse to snuggle with Edward." Jasper said.

**A/N: I know that this was not my best chapter. But oh well. Tell me what you guys think this plot was quite fun. I've always wanted to write a chapter about Bella and a scary movie. I know that silly things like that would not scare her. But hey she is a good actress! Lol, oh by the way I just kind of made the movie plot up. (I don't watch scary movies.) So if they're a movie like that out there. Then I did not get the movie from there. I just made it up. Okay, so I would love to get ideas from you guys about the next chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Moonkid3734**


End file.
